


Strawberries and Vanilla Icing

by kiwiootori



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Nayeon is vexed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiootori/pseuds/kiwiootori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tzuyu's birthday. Jungyeon and Nayeon have been tasked with making the birthday cake. Chaos and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Vanilla Icing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://etherealtwice.tumblr.com/post/141735008620) on Tumblr and this fic became a thing. I'm girl group trash, so it's surprising I haven't written more fanfiction for girl groups. Also, I just used Jihyo instead of Jisoo because I don't know which they use in the dorms and Jihyo is easier for me to remember. Anyway, please enjoy this shameless fluff one-shot.

“Nayeon-unnie, oh my god unnie, what did you do to the cake,” Jungyeon’s voice rises as she speaks, almost nearing hysteria as she stares at the cake in front of her that is now beginning to lean to one side. Nayeon stomps her foot, staring at her girlfriend in disbelief as she grips the counter.

“Why are you blaming me for this? You made it too!”

“Yeah but it was fine before I left! I left for five minutes and I came back and it’s like this!”

“It’s not my fault! I was washing the pan, it started leaning on itself!” Jungyeon runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head, other hand on her hip.

“Oh god, you probably put too many strawberries on one side. What are we going to do? We can’t give Tzuyu a cake like this!” Nayeon steps away from the counter, glaring at the cake like it would give her the reason why it isn’t cooperating.

“Oh, come on, there has to be some way to fix it. We can take off the strawberries and use a spatula or something to push the top tier back into place.” She reaches for the spatula, but Jungyeon grabs her wrist, stopping her.

“There is no way that’s going to work, especially if you do it.” Nayeon’s mouth drops open at Jungyeon’s words, and she’s about to retort (or bring up the spatula so she can hit her with it) when there’s a sound behind them and they turn around just in time to see the top two tiers fall completely over, strawberries rolling onto the counter and off onto the floor. Jungyeon makes a strangled sound and drops Nayeon’s wrist, while Nayeon sinks to the floor and buries her head in her hands.

“All that work,” Nayeon’s voice cracks as she speaks, “And all those strawberries. Wasted.” As if to prove her point, another strawberry topples off the counter and lands on the floor with a splat. Nayeon whimpers.

“Well, the first tier can be salvaged,” Jungyeon mutters, walking around the strawberries and to the remains of the cake. “We can make it a one-layer cake, buy her some ice cream from the store, and call it good.” Nayeon stumbles to her feet and grimaces as she steps on a smashed strawberry, not wanting to think about how long it would take to clean up this mess.

“Maybe then Tzuyu wont realize we’re the worst parents in existence. We can’t even make a _cake_.” Nayeon scowls down at the remains in front of her, too distracted to see Jungyeon picking up a small piece of the destroyed top tier. She doesn’t notice that the younger girl is moving the piece towards her until the frosting touches her lips and Jungyeon tells her to open wide. Nayeon obeys, too surprised to question Jungyeon’s motives, and raises her eyebrows in question as closes her mouth, beginning to chew.

“We aren’t her _actual_ parents, Nayeon-unnie, it’s not like she’s expecting everything to be perfect because she knows how bad you are in the kitchen,” Nayeon shoves her shoulder at this, “And she knows we’ve tried our best. I know you wanted to make a bigger cake, but I think it will be just fine with just one layer. Plus, it tastes good, right?” Jungyeon grins, and Nayeon hates to admit it, but she is right. The piece of the cake Jungyeon had made her try was good, and it was Tzuyu’s favorite flavor, pretty much making it a guarantee that she would like it.

“Well, at least we got something right,” she leans over to look at the top of the bottom layer and look for any sign of it sinking in. “The cake isn’t sinking in on the bottom, so what happened?”

“Like I said, you probably put too many strawberries on one side or something.” Nayeon shoots her a look out of the side of her eye, but it lacks any malice, and Jungyeon just smiles wider.

“Whatever. Let me get the icing and you can re-arrange the strawberries to be in the middle so it looks nice.” She turns, about to grab the tube they had used earlier, when Jungyeon grabs her shoulder and pulls her back. Spinning around, she narrows her eyes slightly, annoyed that Jungyeon had stopped her from doing something again, but Jungyeon has a twinkle in her eye that makes her breath stick in her throat, all words quickly dying out.

“Unnie, you have some icing on your lips,” Jungyeon whispers, and leans in, tongue dancing across Nayeon’s bottom lip to catch the white icing before she actually kisses her. Nayeon gasps in surprise and reaches up to grip the other girl’s shirt, eyes fluttered closed as Jungyeon pulls her closer by her waist. The younger girl tastes like vanilla icing and strawberries, and slightly like home, and Nayeon is reluctant to pull away when Jungyeon breaks the kiss.

Jungyeon beams at her, looking annoyingly (and adorably) proud of her action, and presses a kiss to her forehead, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped her bun back behind her ear as she pulls away. Nayeon can’t help but smile back, tension slowly slipping out of her shoulders as she shakes her head at her girlfriend’s antics and turns away to pick up the icing tube.

“You’re a mess,” she mumbles, heat rising up into her cheeks as Jungyeon laughs and steps away to the sink to wash her hands.

“You love me though,” Jungyeon sings over the sound of running water, quickly washing her hands and turning to look at Nayeon as she dries them on a hand towel. “You wouldn’t have it any other way.” Nayeon rolls her eyes and focuses on adding icing to the middle of the cake, squinting in concentration and ignoring Jungyeon as she moves to her side to begin moving the strawberries onto a plate. Just as Nayeon finishes with the icing tube, and moves to get the icing smoother, Jungyeon wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck mischievously. Nayeon groans.

“Jungyeon, come on, I need to move to finish with the icing.”

“The icing smoother is right there, I’m not hindering your arms from moving,” Jungyeon replies mildly, kissing Nayeon’s neck again. The older girl flushes and steps slightly to the side so that Jungyeon has to move with her, but Jungyeon isn’t fazed, arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

“You’re awful,” Nayeon mutters, “I hate you.”

“Sure you do,” Jungyeon’s voice is smooth as she speaks, “Keep telling yourself that, unnie.” Nayeon turns to look at Jungyeon and her eyes flicker down to the other girl’s lips, their faces so close she can feel Jungyeon’s breath fanning out over her lips. Jungyeon looks smug, content to let Nayeon make the decision of whether or not to kiss her.

“Ugh, I _hate_ you,” Nayeon whines before diving in to press their lips together and kiss her again. This time Jungyeon tastes like strawberries, like cake, like… love. Jungyeon finally lets go of Nayeon’s waist and they break apart, Nayeon’s cheeks flushed pink. Quickly, Nayeon picks up the smoother and begins to work on the cake, pouting as Jungyeon giggles behind her.

“Are you sure you hate me?” She teases, hand sliding slyly into Nayeon’s back pocket. Nayeon gasps in surprise and almost drops the smoother, but manages to hold it long enough to put it down. Playfully narrowing her eyes, she taps her fingers on the knife they’d used to cut the strawberries and spins to face her girlfriend.

“I am armed and dangerous and I will cut you, don’t test me.” Jungyeon laughs again, reaching over to tangle their fingers together.

“I’m not scared. You don’t even know which side is the sharp side.” Nayeon stomps her foot, pouting fiercely.

“Are you ever going to let me live that down? It was one time! And I was nervous!” Jungyeon sticks out her tongue and shakes her head.

“No, because I like to see you all riled up. You’re too cute,” she sings the last sentence, finding Nayeon’s other hand and holding it too. It’s impossible for Nayeon to stay mad at Jungyeon and she giggles when Jungyeon kisses the backs of her hands.

“You’re lucky _you’re_ cute,” she scolds, squeezing Jungyeon’s hands gently. The younger tilts her head a bit and smiles softly, nodding her head.

“I know. I’m also lucky you’re mine,” Nayeon wrinkles her nose at the cheesiness and Jungyeon laughs, obviously proud of herself again.

“You’re so cheesy. Gross,” Nayeon turns to look at the counter, where the cake sits, waiting for the strawberries to be arranged in the middle. “The cake is almost done. Then when we get the ice cream, everything will be done, right?” Jungyeon looks over and thinks for a moment.

“Jihyo and some of the others are getting the decorations so we should be good…” she trails off, then turns quickly to look back at Nayeon, eyes wide. “We forgot to get the present.”

“Shit.”


End file.
